Credits
This is a per-episode breakdown of the credits. The numbers in parentheses denote appearance in the credits of specific episodes. First production span The first production span included all episodes from one through twenty-eight. All these episodes, with the exception of The Return of Harmony Part 1, share the same credit format. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by Lauren Faust (1-3), Amy Keating Rogers (3-4, 9, 13, 19, 26), Cindy Morrow (5, 11, 18, 24), Chris Savino (6, 17), Meghan McCarthy (7, 12, 20, 25), Charlotte Fullerton (8, 14, 22), M.A. Larson (10, 16, 23, 27-28), Dave Polsky (15, 21) *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Co-Director: James Wootton (listed as "director" in 27-28) *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis, Beth Stevenson (1-16) *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting and Production: Voicebox Productions Inc. *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Featured Singers: Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie, Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle, Kazumi Evans as Rarity *Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Francisco Avalos, Andy Bartlett (1-16), Alex Basio, Sherann Johnson, Lih Liau, Jim Miller, Kenny Park, Tom Sales, Sam To, Scott Underwood, Nicole Wang, Mike West, Jocelan Thiessen (17-28) *Storyboard Revisionists: Marshall Fels Elliott, Lih Liau (1-16), Jim Miller, David Wiebe, Nabie-Ah Yousuf (1-16) *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designers: Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designers: Phil Caesar, Dave Dunnet *Development Artists: Martin Ansolabehere, Dave Dunnet, Paul Rudish *Color Artists: Kellie deVries, Alexandra Jones *Cleanup Artists: Jared Bennett, John Beveridge, Mike Gilbert, Chris Mizzoni, Kent Reimer, Jacqueline Robinson, Garnet Syberg-Olsen *VFX Designer: Gregory Roth *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Character Builders: Jared Bennett, Aidan McAteer (1-6), Holly Suarez (1-6), Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth, Dennis Hu (17-28) *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Tom Harris *Educational Consultant: Jordan Brown *Layout Supervisors: Brad Gibson, Joel Dickie, Michael Vatcher *Key Layout Artists: Brent Bouchard, Jason Campbell, Sean Covernton, Matthew Herring, Jason Horychun, Christopher Leinonen, Dana Smith, Mike Tisserand, Andy Tougas, Carlyle Wilson (7-28) *Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Lee Beer, William Bradford, Johnny Castuciano (1-6), Kuan-Fu Chen, Daniel Dinnendahl, Andrew Hogan, Trevor Hunter (1-6), Chad Jones, Dennis Levesque, Karen Poon, Jen Regan, James Richards, Wataro Uno, Carlyle Wilson (1-6), Norm Kritsch (7-28), Paul Brown (17-28), Allen Wu (17-28) *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell, Thom McKenna (17-26, 28) *Studio B Animators: Jeff Boldt (1-16), Sarah Jargstoef, Graeme MacDonald, Stephanie Mahoney, Erica Pitt, Richard Rose, Justin Smith (1-16), Holly Suarez (1-16), Steve Wedel, Jayron Zolfaghari, Greg Adams (17-26), Brent Bouchard (17-26), Allan Cortez (17-28), Jesse Davidge (17-28), Joel Dickie (17-28), Dan Dinnendahl (17-28), Andrew Fielden (17-28), Brad Gibson (17-28), Holly Giesbrecht (17-28), Matt Herring (17-28), Sebastian Lee (17-28), Sophia Lee (17-28), Chris Leinonen (17-28), Marco Li (17-28), Elard Meneses (17-28), Tony Osman (17-28), Randy Santa Ana (17-28), Alex Savin (17-28), Tim Stuby (17-28), Jhun Terrones (17-28), Michael Vatcher (17-28), Nabie-Ah Yousuf (17-28) *Animation Revisionists: Paul Johnson (1-16), Charlie Lee (1-6), Sebastian Lee (1-16), Aidan McAteer, Edwin Poon (7-16), Tim Barton (17-28), Richard Rose (17-28), Tzanko Tchangov (17-28) *AFX Artists: Ben Galewitz, Jason Ross Belyea (7-28) *Production Manager: Angela Belya *Design Coordinator: Kimberly Small *Storyboard Coordinator: Lesley Crawford *Char & BG Builds Coordinator: Jason Ross Belyea *Layout Coordinator: Alicia Camarta *Animation Coordinator: Chris Bevacqua *Post Production Coordinators: Kimberly Small (1-16), Lesley Jenner (17-28) *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Jason Frederickson *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Frederickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG and Animation Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Animation Director (Top Draw): Lean Lagonera *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Hubert Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Irene Breis, Issabelita Itum *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Top Draw Animators: Patrick Arguelles, Jeffrey Bolalin, Arnel Padios, Ed Rosario, Wesley Go, Clenth Sanchez, John Irving Prudenciano, Veronica Dela Cruz, Zarah Francisco, Arnel Nollora, Marko Alauig, Jeannie Abille, Noriel Castillo, Erik Buyser, Jann Elmer Tinio, Crispin Castro, Jenny Sy, Jeff Teofilo, Romeo Timbang, Orville Vencer, John Brencis Ong, Ryann Sy, Peter Sison, Christian Albino, John Martin Wong, Stanley Sison, Gerry Guinto, Bryan Pabuhat, Rey Firmalo, Larry Lopez, Karen Dacallo, Siegfred Liongson, Aries Anonical *Production Legal (Studio B Productions): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (Studio B Productions): John Pyper (1-16), Steven Thibault (17-28) *Digital Production Management (Studio B Productions): Mark Rocchio *Technical Support (Studio B Productions): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin, Zorion Terrell *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Kathryn Page *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Kevin Healy, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer, Brenda Cullen (7-28) *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Production Accounting (Hasbro Studios): Shalonda Ware (1-16), Jason Zhang *Development & Creative Supervision: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard *Production Executives: Robert Fewkes, Sophia Hussain The Return of Harmony Part 1 Episode twenty-seven contains a credit sequence unique to the episode. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by M.A. Larson *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Director: James "Wootie" Wootton *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting and Production: Voicebox Productions Inc. *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Kenny Park, Tom Sales, Mike West *Storyboard Revisionists: Marshall Fels Elliott, Jim Miller, Davie Wiebe *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designer: Robin Mitchell *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designer: Phil Caesar *Color Artists: Kellie deVries, Alexandra Jones *Cleanup Artists: John Beveridge, Mike Gilbert *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Character Builders: Jared Bennett, Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Tom Harris *Layout Supervisors: Brad Gibson, Joel Dickie *Key Layout Artists: Brent Bouchard, Matthew Herring, Todd Ramsay, Dana Smith, Mike Tisserand, Andy Tougas *Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Lee Beer, William Bradford, Paul Brown, Kuan-Fu Chen, Daniel Dinnendahl, Andrew Hogan, Norm Kritsch, Wataro Uno, Allen Wu *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell *Animation Revisionists: Tim Barton, Aidan McAteer *AFX Artist: Ben Galewitz *Studio B Animators: Greg Adams, Brent Bouchard, Andrew Fieldon, Brad Gibson, Holly Giesbrecht, Matt Herring, Sophia Lee, Chris Leinonen, Marco Li, Graeme MacDonald, Stephanie Mahoney, Aidan McAteer, Thom McKenna, Elard Monoses, Tony Osman, Richard Rose, Randy Santa Ana, Tim Stuby, Tzanko Tchangov, Mike Tisserand, Jhun Terrones, Steve Wedel *Production Manager: Angela Belyea *Design Coordinator: Kimberly Small *Storyboard Coordinator: Lesley Crawford *Char & BG Builds Coordinator: Jason Ross Belyea *Layout Coordinator: Alicia Savlin *Animation Coordinator: Chris Bevacqua *Post Production Coordinator: Lesley Jenner *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Jason Frederickson *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Frederickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Hubert Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Irene Breis, Issabelita Itum *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Production Legal (Studio B Productions): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (Studio B Productions): Steven Thibault *Digital Production Mgmt (Studio B Productions): Mark Recchio *Technical Support (Studio B Productions): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin, Zorion Terrell *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Kathryn Page *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Kevin Healy, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer, Brenda Cullen *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Production Accounting (Hasbro Studios): Jason Zhang *Development & Creative Supervision: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard *Production Executives: Robert Fewkes, Sophia Hussain Second production span This production span begins with Lesson Zero. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by Meghan McCarthy (29), M.A. Larson (30), Cindy Morrow (31), Amy Keating Rogers (32), Charlotte Fullerton (33), Merriwether Williams (34) *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Director: James "Wootie" Wootton *Executive Producers: Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis *Consulting Producer: Lauren Faust *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting & Production: Voicebox Productions Inc *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Featured Singers: Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie, Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle, Kazumi Evans as Rarity *Storyboard Supervisor: Jim Miller *Senior Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Raven Molisee, Joel Dickie, Kenny Park, Sherann Johnson, Tom Sales *Storyboard Artists: David Dick, Justin Nichols, Marshall Fels Elliott, Cory Toomey, Emmett Hall, Nicole Wang, Hanna Lee, David Wiebe, Corey McDaniel, Nabie-Ya Yousuf *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designers: Rebecca Dart *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designers: Phil Caesar *Color Artists: Alexandra Jones, Geoff Manson *Cleanup Artists: John Beveridge, Stacey Chomiak *Character Builds Supervisor: Jared Bennett *Character Builders: Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Mark Kuehnel, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Mark Kuehnel *Layout Supervisors: Joel Dickie, Christopher Leinonen, Denny Lu, Michael Vatcher *Key Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Randy Santa Ana, Dan Dinnendahl, Dana Smith, Matthew Herring, Tim Stuby, Marco Li, Carlyle Wilson, Stephanie Mahoney, Jayron Zolfaghari *Layout Artists: Lee Beer, Holly Giesbrecht, Hallis Blaney, Choom Lam, Paul Brown, Scott MacDonald, Chris Chan, Karen Poon, Kuan-Fu Chen, Kat Stenson, Ashley Crivea, Jen Rogan, Marvin Estropia, Dominik Voser, Andrew Fielden, Wataru Uno *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell, Tim Stuby *Animation Revisionists: Sebastian Lee, Sophia Lee, Rex Liwanag, Richard Rose *AFX Artist: Ben Galewitz *Production Manager: Angela Belyea *Production Coordinators: Chris Bevacqua, Lesley Crawford, Lesley Jenner, Alicia Savin *Post Production Coordinator: Lesley Jenner *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Adam McGhie *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Fredrickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG and Animation Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Ednalle Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Ruel Balan, Leilani Monzales *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Animation Director (Top Draw): Lean Lagonera *Asst. Animation/Retakes Supervisor (Top Draw): Gerry Guinto *Top Draw Animators: June Ralph Abaja, Joannie Abillo, Dominic Albino, Rovelyn Alday, Joanna Ang, Enzo Aquino, John Benedict Yopez, Jonathan Boringgot, Eric Buyser, Sonic Condana, Juliet Chan, Jofel Cube, Jonavic Cumanan, Julius Cesar Casanas, Novelito Dacuno, Veronica Dela Gruz, Jayopee Dela Paz, Mike Desuloc, Mark Lorenzo Festin, Zarah Francisco, Wesley Go, John Irving Prudenciano, Marry Jane Pallones, Laurie Jean Mandia, Ana Katrina Ocol, Sigrid Legaspi, Allan Leycano, Siegfred Liongson, Liesbeth Macaralg, William Magbanus, Jericho Malavega, Joeby Mamac, Edmund Mamarll, Denise Marlano, John Martin Wong, JC Maullon, Bonie Mina, Olive Pasalo, Sausulsag Phoebe Kates, Rommel Ponferrada, Lester Rivera, Isabel Roman, Sarah Santos, Clenth Sanchez, Blue Sison, Peter Sison, Edwin Tabilso, Jeff Teofilo, Romeo Timbang, Angela Wee, Jayr Yamon, Leanne Yu *Head of Production (DHX Media/Vancouver): Chantel Hennessey *Production Legal (DHX Media/Vancouver): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (DHX Media/Vancouver): Steven Thibault *Production Accountant (DHX Media/Vancouver): Marjorie Artamia *IT Manager (DHX Media/Vancouver): Sorion Terrell *Technical Support (DHX Media/Vancouver): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin *Production Finance (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Cynthia Turkington, Jason Zhang *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Mike Eisner, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Kathryn Page, Jeff Curtis, Sophia Hussain *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Development: Michael Vogel, Michael Ross, Eliza Hart *Current Series: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard, Robert Fewkes *Creative Consultants: Matt Mattus, Mark Wiesenhahn Pre-airing "one sheet" credits :Production Credits: :Developed for Television By Lauren Faust :Executive Producer Lauren Faust :Producer Sarah Wall :Story Editor Rob Renzetti :Supervising Director Jayson Thiessen :Co-Directors James Wootton"Wootton" is misspelled as "Wooton" in the original Ridd Sorenson :Music By William Anderson :Main Title Theme By Daniel Ingram :Main Characters: :Twilight Sparkle (voice: Tara Strong) :Applejack (voice: Ashleigh Ball) :Rarity (voice: Tabitha St. Germain) :Fluttershy (voice: Andrea Libman) :Rainbow Dash (voice: Ashleigh Ball) :Pinkie Pie (voice: Andrea Libman) :Spike (voice: Cathy Weseluck) Notes Category:Content Category:Lists de:Credits sv:Medverkande